Dancing With the Stars: Victoria Chase
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: This story is about when Victoria gets chosen to be on Dancing with Stars and she is absolutely thrilled about it, but Joy has a hard time dealing, so she consults Melanie. Implied J/V  *Special guest star!*
1. Meeting her Partner

Dancing with The Stars: Victoria Chase

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own pertains to Hot in Cleveland. That's TV Land and everybody else's business. **

**This story is about when Victoria gets chosen to be on Dancing with Stars and she is absolutely thrilled about it, but Joy has a hard time dealing, so she consults Melanie. Implied J/V *Special guest star!***

"I don't know WHY Victoria called us in here so bloody early" Joy said yawning. The three of them (Elka, Joy, and Melanie) were sitting at the kitchen table awaiting some big news Victoria had for them. As soon as they had gotten up, Melanie made a pot of coffee, and was now pouring everyone a cup. Just as she had taken a sip and sat down at the table, Victoria came in, radiant as ever.

"I have brought you all here this morning, to tell you something of great importance." She chimed, while placing her two hands on the back of a chair.

"Just say it" began Elka, "We aren't at a funeral. You don't seem to be dead, so get on with it!"

Victoria gave Elka a sarcastic look, and proceeded with her grand introduction. "I imagine you all have seen who the new dancers are going to be on Dancing with the Stars?" Victoria asked the girls as she swayed back and forth, as if gliding across the kitchen, the tail of her silken nightgown flowing weightlessly behind her. The girls nodded and mumbled yeahs, and suddenly Victoria turned around to face them, with a huge smile on her face. "Well, they have asked me to be one of the celebrities for this season!" They were all glad, and got up to hug her, and congratulated her, and amidst the hugging, Elka asked, "So why did you make us get up this early?" Victoria released them, and everyone sat down at the table once again, and Victoria prepared herself a cup of coffee.

"I am going to meet my hunk of a dance partner today." She smiled, and so did everybody else.

Within the next second, the doorbell rang, and Victoria became nervous. "Oh Melanie, you go answer it! I don't want to…I'm not ready yet." Melanie simply rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen, bunny slippers, glasses and all, and opened the door. "Hi, I'm Tony Dovolani! I'm here for Victoria Chase?" Melanie opened the door so he could come in, and when Victoria saw him, she fainted.

**You will find out why she faints in Chapter 2. Just go to Wikipedia and look up Susan Lucci. **


	2. Revival of the Fittest

**Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers? I sure do. Here is chapter two! (No, that wasn't supposed to rhyme)**

Victoria was lying down on the couch with a cold cloth over her head when she awoke, and she first saw Melanie and Joy, and could make out the fuzzy silhouette of Elka. "Oh my God you three, I swear I just had the strangest dream that I had the same dance partner as Susan Lucci!" She said sitting up, reaching for the other two girls.

"And you do" said Tony Dovolani as he came out of the kitchen, a wide smile on his face. "We told you to wait to come out here!" Elka said, before giving Tony a light punch on the arm.

Victoria sat up, looked at Tony, and then smiled a grin so mischievous that it could make Stewie Griffin look like a clown. It seemed as if everyone could just see the wheels turning inside Victoria's head, until she finally spoke…

"So you know her weaknesses!" She proclaimed, "And her strengths…" she said turning her head, not so sure about the second one. Turning her head back to Tony, and standing up, her legs a bit wobbly still, she looked at him dead in the eye and said, "but there is one thing I have that I KNOW for a fact Susan Lucci does not, and that my good sir, is STAMINA!" She then left the living room, her head held high as she strutted her slim figure up the stairs to her room so she could get ready.

"She is right you know", Joy told Tony, who gave her a slight 'Really?' look mixed with confusion. Melanie jabbed Joy in the arm, saying, "Joy! He doesn't need to know THAT!"

Joy just gave her a sarcastic look and said, "I wasn't talking about THAT per se Melanie, I meant shopping or running, or…that…" She then blushed as she added the last word to her statement.

Tony then felt uncomfortable, and cleared his throat. "So, um…how uh um, how long does it usually take for Victoria to get ready?" "Well that depends", Joy added, looking at Melanie and giggling, who jabbed her again, and looked at Tony, wiping away tears that had come up from laughing so hard. "It really depends Tony, it could be 5 minutes, or it could be 5 hours knowing her."

Tony nodded his head, and crossed his arms, not really sure what to say next. "Well Tony, since we have to wait, you could teach ME some of your ballroom moves!" Elka said, standing up and grabbing Tony's arm, heading toward the sitting room. Tony followed Elka, turning his head only once to give Melanie and Joy a 'Is she really serious?' look.

They nodded in unison, and went into the kitchen for another cup of coffee and began to have girl talk.

"Melanie, there is something I really need to talk to you about…It's about Victoria…and me", she looked down at her coffee cup, not sure how Melanie was going to react.

"Ok, Shoot" Melanie said, an almost concerned look on her face when she looked at Joy. "Well…" Joy started, "Since this whole bloody dance thing has started, Victoria's been, well she's been rather distracted is what it is." Melanie nodded in acknowledgement that she was listening and let Joy continue.

"We haven't been able to make love successfully in almost 3 weeks because of it!" She somewhat hissed at the last statement, which Melanie closed her eyes and swallowed hard, but still acknowledged she was listening. "Anyway, I just wanted to get that off my chest, Victoria's left me with a fire burning for the past three weeks, and I've got no bloody way to put it out!" Just then, Melanie and Joy could have sworn they heard the tune of 'Hail to the Chief', and they got up and walked into the living room, just in time to see Victoria coming down the stairs in a rather hideous outfit, that looked as if it came straight out of the 1980's.

"Victoria! What the bloody hell are you wearing? Did you just go back into the 80's and pull that out of your wardrobe?" Joy asked, before looking at Melanie and whispering, "I've never seen that bloody thing before!"

"Hush my darling. I am ready to learn how to dance. From the headband atop my glorious forehead, to the legwarmers about my calves, I am ready to dance like a star! Now, where is my dancing partner Tony?" Joy rolled her eyes, just before stating a blatant, "He's with Elka right now. They are training for the winter Olympics."

Victoria proceeded down the stairs, and into the sitting room to find Tony and Elka. "See what I mean?" Joy said to Melanie angrily, "She's been on this thing for weeks, and there's no stopping her!" They went to sit on the couch in the living room, awaiting what was to happen next. "Well, have you tried talking to her Joy?" Melanie asked, and all she received in reply was similar to a look of disgust, when Joy said, "I haven't been able to get a bloody word in edgewise…" and was interrupted almost mid-sentence, when there was a loud cry of laughter coming from the sitting room. Elka then came into the sitting room, seeming to be laughing her head off, followed by Victoria, who seemed to be madder than a wet hornet.

Tony came into the room last, whispering, "Is she really going to wear THAT?" Which caused Elka to laugh even harder. "I'll go try and talk to her" Joy said, placing a hand on Melanie's thigh, as a thank you remark. "Wish me luck." She said, going up the stairs after Victoria who had stormed off into her room.

"Victoria darling, are you in there?" Joy said, leaning on the bathroom door, hearing sobs coming from the other side. "GO AWAY!" Victoria shouted, blowing her already red nose into a tissue.

"Victoria, please come out. I really want to talk to you. You can't stay in there all day." Joy said, trying to reassure Victoria everything was alright. Joy heard movement, and noticed the nob on the door turning, and stepped away as she let Victoria come out of the bathroom, with mascara-stained tears running down her face, and a raw red nose from tissues. She gave Joy a big hug, and cried some more into her shoulder. "Do I really look like a 1980's senior citizen Olivia Newton John groupie?" She asked in between sobs. "A what?" Joy asked, adding a slight giggle, "That's what Elka said I looked like." Victoria said, in a mixture of sobbing and laughing.

"Well I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear." Joy said, knowing that would definitely boost the woman's ego. "Really?" Victoria said, looking up at Joy.

Joy nodded, and wiped away a tear that had just fallen from the corner of Victoria's eye, and planted a feather light kiss on the woman's forehead. "Now, let's get you beautiful, so you can go beat Susan Lucci!" That seemed to do the trick and they both went into the bathroom and Joy began to help Victoria get ready. "You know," She said, applying the last bit of mascara to Victoria's face, "You were right about what you said about having 'stamina' " Joy said with a naughty smile. "Well of course!" Victoria said, grabbing Joy, who was looking for the proper color of lipstick. "And who would know me better than you?" She said, planting a hicky in the center of Joy's chest.

"Oh, and that reminds me…" Joy added, a more serious tone laden in her voice.

**Stay tuned for chapter 3! Guess who shows up to the final dance of the season! (oops...well in case you haven't guessed, Victoria has now made it to the finals.)**


	3. The Final Countdown

The Final Countdown

**Well, since I kind of spoiled everything by telling you Victoria makes it to the final round, here is the final chapter, and the final…dance of the season: The Paso Doble!**

"Victoria, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, you've already beat out Susan Lucci! She only came in sixth place, and you're tied for first!" Joy stated, following Victoria rather quickly backstage. She almost had to break out in a jog to keep up with the woman, if it weren't for her long legs. Joy followed Victoria into the back room so she could get fitted for her costume that evening and her make up done.

"Oh, please don't say those two evil words!" Victoria said angrily, rolling her eyes as she sat in the chair waiting on her make-up artist. "What, Susan Lucci?" Joy said, before being shushed by Victoria. "What, Victoria? You act like it's bad luck or something!" Joy laughed, and then spit out her water as soon as she took a sip when she saw Victoria's dance partner, Tony Dovolani walk in, his make-up freshly done.

"Joy! What the fuuuu…Holy Moly Tony! What happened to your face?" Victoria cried, as she looked at the man before her. "It's my costume make-up! You like it?" Tony asked, smiling, his white teeth seeming even whiter beneath the black make-up near and on his lips. "You look like the spawn of David Bowie and Lady Gaga!" Victoria said, now a little worried at what the make-up artist was going to do for her.

"Well, as you may know dearest Victoria, our last dance is the Paso Doble, and it is to the song 'The Final Countdown' which is a futuristic song." Tony said, reminding Victoria. "And, after we dance this, you'll have the mirror ball trophy, so it won't really matter how much you and I look like…Good God I do look like the spawn of Gaga and Bowie!" He said, turning around to look in the mirror. "I'll be back in…just a minute…" He said as we walked out of the room, looking for his make-up artist.

Victoria and Joy giggled for another minute and then Victoria's make-up artist came into the room. Joy began to step out, and the woman insisted Joy stay, in case she wanted to have any input on how wild they should make Victoria's face look. "Alright, I'll stay. But let me run to the little girl's room for a minute."

Three minutes later, Joy ran into the room, her breathing heavy and ragged, which startled Victoria, nearly causing the woman applying her eyeliner to nearly stab her in the eye. "Joy! What's going on? Why are you breathing so heavy?" Victoria asked, knowing Joy didn't run unless it was for a damn good reason.

"I…just saw…it!" Joy said, panting. "Joy, calm down sweetie, what or who did you see?" Victoria said, now standing and walking toward Joy, who had moved closer to a chair so she could sit down. "I…saw…*she swallowed* Susan Lucci" Joy muttered, and then suddenly Victoria gasped loudly and placed a hand over her heart, as if she were having a heart attack. "Victoria! Calm Down! Act natural!" Joy said, attempting to somewhat revive Victoria who had nearly fallen to the floor after she heard Joy utter the dreadful name of her arch nemesis.

"Joy, I…I can't go on! I…I… I won't be able to dance tonight! Not if I know SHE is watching!" Victoria cried, overreacting, and over-acting, but given the look she gave Joy, she was NOT acting. "Victoria! The show starts live in twenty minutes! LIVE! Twenty minutes! I heard something about HD too!" Joy attempted to cheer up the woman who seemed to have falsely fainted, and for a brief moment, Victoria lifted her head and opened her eyes in excitement, but then went back to a fainting position, just letting Joy hold her, because her warmth felt so good.

"Victoria, listen." Joy said rather imperatively, "You have already defeated this woman by getting to the final round! Now, all you need to do is win the hearts of America with your dance tonight and when you get the mirror ball trophy, you can rub it IN HER FACE!" Joy added the last part with much confidence, which seemed to brighten Victoria's spirits once again, because Victoria was now back to sitting in her chair, with her stylist applying the last bit of mascara to her eyes.

Twenty minutes later… (_Announcer) _"Live from Hollywood! It's…Dancing with the Stars!"

…Theme music plays…

…

*Commercial break!*

…

…

*Commercial Break!*

…

…

…

_(Announcer) _"Dancing their final dance of the season, the Paso Doble, Victoria Chase, and her partner, Tony Dovolani!"

*Dance proceeds*

…

…

Tom Bergeron: Great job Victoria and Tony! And we will get to your scores…Right after this commercial break!

*Commercial Break!*

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the judges have their scores:

Carrie Ann Inaba: 10!

Len Goodman: 10!

And…

Bruno Tonioli: *Stands up* 10!

Brooke Burke: Alright a perfect thirty from the judges! Victoria, how do you feel about being SO CLOSE to winning the mirror ball trophy?

Victoria just stands there a moment, smiling, unsure of what to say…

Brooke Burke: Tony?

Tony looks at Victoria, and then says with much confidence, "Brooke, I have had a fabulous time with Victoria, it has been just wonderful, and I am sure she is just as excited and enthusiastic about winning the mirror ball trophy as I am!"

…

…

*Commercial Break!*

…

"And now, the person who finished in third place is…McCauley Caulkin!"

…

(Announcer) "And now, the winner of Dancing with the Stars and the Mirror Ball trophy is…"

…

*Build the suspense…let it build…building…KeeP BuIlDiNg…Is it killing you?*

…

…

"VICTORIA CHASE AND TONY DOVOLANI!"

Victoria jumped up and down, clinging to Tony for dear life and squeezing the life out of him as she hugged him for all the hard work and support and effort he put in to help her win. They accepted the trophy, and just before the cameras turned off, Victoria gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek.

*click*

Elka turned the TV off, and headed off to bed, glad to see that Victoria was happy for her win, and Joy was even more happy to have her Victoria back. Just before forgetting it, Elka turned around and opened a small closet, and got out an envelope with Victoria's name on it in very well written cursive.

Elka opened the door to Victoria's room, but did not turn the light on, only allowing the light from the hall to sneak into the woman's bedroom. Elka placed the envelope on Victoria's nightstand, and began to slowly tip-toe out the room, when a board under her foot creaked and she turned to see if she woke anyone up. She closed the door behind her, a wide grin on her face as she headed off to bed in her guest house.

"Who do you think that was?" Joy asked groggily, her head appearing from under the covers, her long brown hair a tousled mess all over her head.

"I don't know darling" said Victoria, "But before I fall asleep again, let's make up for lost time. Don't think I'd leave you with a fire burning and no way to put it out." She grinned, caressing Joy's cheek with her thumb before kissing her passionately. Joy reciprocated, and after a few moments, broke the kiss and asked, "Have you been talking to Melanie?"

**Now, don't tell me you didn't jump up and down in excitement when I revealed who won the mirror ball trophy. I nearly did, and I am the one who wrote the blahsted story!**

***Once again, I do not own anything pertaining to Hot in Cleveland, Dancing with the Stars, or Tony Dovolani…although, that last one would be nice. ;]**


End file.
